Anthrax, Gift der Liebe?
by Kuraiyami
Summary: Wir kennen sie doch alle. Staffel 4 Episode 24, und viele von uns haben den Fernseher förmlich nach ein bisschen Morgan und Reid slash angebettelt. Was wäre also, wenn das Anthrax doch noch mehr bewirkt hat, als in den Serien gezeigt?
1. Pech

_Das ist meine erste CM Fic, also seid bitte ehrlich, und bitte lasst mir eine Review da._

_WICHTIG:_

_Das Kapitel ist kurz, ich weiß, aber dafür folgt das zweite Kapitel, das definitiv länger sein wird noch heute! Versprochen!_

_Könnte in späteren Kapiteln evtl. Slash enthalten._

_Viel Spaß beim lesen! (Sonst besucht euch der Reaper :O)  
_

_._

_._

„Baby Girl, was hast du für mich?"

Der dunkelhäutige FBI-Agent hatte eine Hand mit dem Handy ans Ohr geführt, und mit der anderen fuhr er sich durch die leider nicht vorhandenen Haare, doch obwohl die Sache sehr ernst war konnte er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch die Sonne schien wärmend auf den gepflegten Garten, und ein Außenstehender könnte meinen, dass man nicht versuchte einen Irren mit Gift aufzuhalten, sondern einen guten Platz für ein Barbecue auszukundschaften.

Sofort antwortete ihm Gracias flötende Stimme durch den Hörer: „Schätzchen, sein Labor… Da gibt es kein Anthrax, kein Gegenmittel…! Nicht einmal Spuren von Meth oder so, was an sich sehr Schade ist, aber auch irgendwie gut da ja…"

„Es ist sauber? Sicher? Ouh man." Zwar hatte Derek Morgan die Frau gerade theoretisch unterbrochen, doch der liebevolle Tonfall in seiner tiefen Stimme machte das wett, weswegen sich Penelope zufrieden mit sich selbst in ihrem Stuhl in der Basis zurücklehnte. Sie war nicht im Einsatz. Jedenfalls nicht im Außeneinsatz. Das war sie nie, denn ihre Welt waren die Computer. Obwohl sie damals ja auf ein Medizin-Studium hingearbeitet hatte, dass aber leider fehlgeschlagen war.

Die blonde Frau zog bei der unschönen Erinnerung einen Schmollmund, der ihr allgegenwärtiges Lächeln kurz zum Verschwinden brachte, aber machte sich dann brav wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Das gewohnte Tuten drang durch das Telefon, als er auflegte, und das Gerät in seine Hosentasche schob. Danach wandte er sich um und begann mit den Worten: „Hehj, Reid, Garcia sagt..." doch der junge Doktor war schon längst über alle Berge.

_/Wo zum Henker ist der Kleine jetzt schon wieder hin?/_

„Reid?" Derek wandte sich abermals um. „Reid?!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter, als er in die Richtung joggte, in die das Genie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls gegangen war. Er kam an einem Strauch von Rosen vorbei, die alle ohne Zweifel schön waren, doch er hätte sie ohnehin nicht beachtet, weswegen er einfach an ihnen vorbei lief. Dort erwartete ihn eine aus Glas bestehende Schiebetür, die direkt in das Geheimlabor führte. Sie war weit genug um die Person nach der er suchte hindurch zu lassen, aber er müsste sie schon noch ein klein wenig mehr aufschieben wenn er… Der dunkelhäutige atmete erleichtert aus, als er das Objekt seiner Begierde (hihi, zweideutig) erblickte. „Reid!" Der braunhaarige drehte sich plötzlich blitzschnell um, und schloss die Tür, was Morgans Augenbrauen belustigt in die Höhe trieb. Doch dann hörte er was der Kerl da rief, und sofort erschien eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn.

„Morgan! Verschwinde von hier! Hau ab!" War das etwa… Panik in Spencers Stimme?

„Was? Was ist denn! Lass mi…" Das klicken des Türschloss war die abschließende Oktave der Kadenz, die Morgan nun erwartete. Spencer Reid nahm seine Hand vom Schloss, und sah auf, wobei sein Blick den des anderen Mannes traf.

Morgan sah in seinen Augen pure essentielle Angst. Aber nicht die vor dem, was mit ihm selbst geschehen würde, sondern die Angst, dass Derek etwas von der Luft eingeatmet haben könnte.

„Es tut mir Leid."  
Der Blick des ausgesperrten Agents schweifte ab, und seine Pupillen weiteten sich in Panik, als er das zerbrochene Reagenzglas sah, welches mitten im pragmatischen Labor auf dem Boden lag

Anthrax.

**Fuck.**


	2. Angst und Stille

_Wie versprochen Chap. 2, ab hier weicht es drastisch von der eigentlichen Episode ab, da es sonst Langweilig wäre._

_/Wow, danke Ricki-99. Nicht Mal eine Stunde nach dem ich es veröffentlicht habe. *Freut sich einen Keks*/_

_/Anderer Leser: MACH VERDAMMTNOCHMAL WEITER. Jaja… schon gut/_

_Viel Spaß,_

_._

_._

_._

Ein kühler Luftzug strich durch den sterilen Raum.

Der junge Doktor schlenderte beinahe gelangweilt durch das Labor, doch so sah er immer aus, wenn er sich zuerst einen Eindruck über sein Umfeld verschaffte. Sein wachsamer Blick untersuchte alles systematisch, geordnet, beinahe wie ein Computer der irgendwelche Zahlenfolgen ausrechnete, doch erst ein leises, klirrendes Geräusch riss ihn aus seiner mönchgleichen Konzentration.

Es war sehr leise, und hell, also war es höchst wahrscheinlich eine Art kleines Gefäß, wie zum Beispiel ein Reagenzglas, und deswegen sah Spencer auf den Boden, um zu überprüfen durch was es ausgelöst worden war.

Und dann blinzelte er irritiert.  
Zwar war es nur ein Reagenzglas, wie vermutet, gegen welches er gestoßen war, doch das weise Pulver welches sich unverkennbar darin befand brachte ihn dazu, zischend ein zu atmen.

_/Das… Das kann nicht sein…/_

Suchend sah er sich um, und wurde bleicher, als er ohnehin schon war, denn in diesem Moment bemerkte er auch, woher der kühle Luftzug kam.

Eine Klimaanlage.

Er war nicht umsonst ein Genie, doch jeder Mensch braucht in solchen Momenten etwas Zeit, um zu realisieren, was gerade vor sich ging. Auch er war nicht ausgenommen davon.

Wenn es nicht vollkommen entgegen seines Charakters wäre, hätte Reid jetzt laut geflucht.

(Ich werde auch nicht näher erläutern welches spezifische Wort ihm auf der Zunge lag, denn es würde diese Erzählung nicht jugendfrei machen.)

Der Mann benötigte einige Sekunden, bis sein Gehirn vollkommen realisiert hatte was vor sich ging, und nachdem er endlich verstand, gab er ein Geräusch von sich, dass wenn es hätte Leben dürfen vielleicht ein Lachen gewesen wäre.

Wisst ihr, an was er in diesem viel zu kurzem aber auch viel zu lang erscheinendem Moment dachte? Nein, er sah nicht wie sein Leben sich vor seinem inneren Auge abermals abspielte, und auch nicht dieses Licht, dass so viele Leute in Nahtod Erfahrungen beschrieben, was vielleicht daran liegen könnte, dass er noch nicht jetzt, aber sehr bald sterben würde.

Dank seines eidetischen Gedächtnisses hatte er nur einen simplen Wikipedia Artikel im Kopf. Und dieser handelte von einem der normalsten und alltäglichsten Dingen dieser Welt.

**Angst.**

„**Reid?"**

_Angst ist ein Grundgefühl, welches sich in als bedrohlich empfundenen Situationen als Besorgnis und unlustbetonte Erregung äußert. Auslöser können dabei erwartete Bedrohungen etwa der körperlichen Unversehrtheit, der Selbstachtung oder des Selbstbildes sein._

„**Reid?"**

Obwohl Wikipedia meistens Recht hatte, abgesehen von einer Fehlerrate von 89%, die 2002 gemessen wurde, stimmte er dem Verfasser des Textes nicht, oder zumindest nicht gänzlich zu. Denn die Person die das geschrieben hatte, hatte etwas Wichtiges vergessen.

„**Reid?!"**

Der junge Doktor war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er in diesem Moment Panik… oder zumindest Angst hatte, doch irgendwie stimmte die Definition nicht komplett mit seinen Gefühlen überein.

Da war dieses ziehen in seiner Bauchgegend, ein Knoten, der sich in seinem Brustkorb bildete, und der pochende Schmerz in seinen Schläfen, an den er sich nach einigen Jahren jedoch gewöhnt hatte. Doch dieses Mal vernebelten ihn diese Gefühle nicht, nein, im Gegenteil, durch sie sah er klarer, es war beinahe so als ob… er nicht um sich selbst Angst hatte…

„**Reid!"**

Spencer wirbelte herum. Es war Derek, und in diesem Moment wusste Reid haargenau was er fühlte, und wie er verhindern konnte, dass er dieses verdammte Gefühl nie wieder loswerden würde.

„Morgan! Verschwinde von hier! Hau ab!"

„Was? Was ist denn? Lass mi…" Das Unverständnis in der Stimme seines Freundes war unwichtig. Der junge Doktor begann an dem Türschloss herum zu friemeln, und sperrte nach einigen Sekunden endlich ab. Nachdem er ein wenig erleichtert ausgeatmet hatte, sah er auf, um zu überprüfen ob der andere Mann wirklich nichts von dem Gift abbekommen hatte, doch abgesehen von der steilen Falte in der Mitte seiner Stirn schien es Morgan blendend zu gehen.

„Es tut mir Leid." Entfuhr es dem Genie, bevor er es zurückhalten konnte.

Und dann sah er, dass Morgan sah, warum. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und sein Mund klappte im Unglauben auf, doch es war zu offensichtlich, dass er nun wusste, was Reids Problem gewesen war.

Der Doktor konnte ein kleines, schwaches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er bemerkte, wie sich Derek Vorwürfe machte. Der Kerl war doch tatsächlich zu gut für diese Welt. Noch dazu immer dieser unstillbare Helden Wahn.

_/Er würde nicht einfach so rumstehen wie ich./_

Der schlaksige junge Mann seufzte, und fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare, doch dann schüttelte energisch den Kopf, legte die Hand kurz in die Glasscheibe, um Derek zu symbolisieren, dass er alles im Griff hatte (was er offensichtlicher Weise nicht hatte), und begann weiterhin im Labor herumzuschnüffeln.

Wenn er schon kurz vor dem krepieren war, wollte er wenigstens sicher gehen, dass dieser durchgeknallte Kriegsszenarien Fanatiker keine weiteren Opfer fordern würde.

Er hustete zum ersten Mal.

.

.

.

Wisst ihr wie es sich anfühlt, wenn euer Herz aussetzt, und alles um euch herum plötzlich zum Stehen kommt? Wenn ihr rennen wollt, etwas sagen, oder sogar schreien, aber ihr es einfach nicht könnt? Diese eine Sekunde, die für euch ein Jahrtausend ist? Diese eine Sekunde, die euer Denken verändert? Diese eine Sekunde, die euch die Augen öffnet und euch so oft mit ein und demselben Gedanken konfrontiert, bis ihr es beinahe nicht mehr aushaltet?

_/Das hätte ich sein müssen./_

Derek Morgan stand reglos vor dem Van, und presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund. Sein Freund und Mentor Hotch stand rechts, und Emily links von ihm, und obwohl die beiden ebenso schockiert darüber waren, in was Reid sich wieder hineingeritten hatte, verstanden sie nicht warum der Schokoladen Adonis (original Namensfindung von Penelope Garcia …) so aufgebracht war. Er lief immer wieder in eine Richtung, drehte um, um wieder einige Schritte in die andere, und schließlich wieder andere Richtung zu tätigen. Noch dazu murmelte er die ganze Zeit etwas, was auch immer es war, denn verstehen konnte nur er selbst, was er da absonderte.  
JJ befand sich im Moment bei Garcia in der Basis, auch bekannt als Höhle. Niemand brachte es übers Herz, die beiden zu Informieren bis Morgan abermals sein Handy zückte. Anscheinend war er kurz davor, es auf den Asphalt zu werfen, hielt aber kurz davor inne, senkte den Arm wieder, und wählte die gewohnte Nummer.

Sofort meldete sich wieder eine sorglose, und flötende Stimme:

„Hehj mein Schoko-Gott, alles klar?" Sie klang so sorgenlos, dass der Agent erst einige Male schlucken musste, bevor er schließlich etwas Verständliches hervorbrachte.

„Baby Girl…" Obwohl er nur ihren Kosenamen ausgesprochen hatte unterbrach sie ihn schon.

„Oh nein, ich kenne diese Stimme. Ich will keine schlechten Nachrichten. Garcia mag es nicht wenn ihre Täubchen verwundet Heim flattern!"

„Garcia…"

„Was ist los? Wurde jemand angeschossen? Wurdest du angeschossen? Derek Morgan! Beweg deinen knackigen Hintern in das nächste Krankenhaus, oder…"

„Es ist Reid."

…

…

„Oh…"

…

…

„Was hat unser Genie denn wieder angestellt, hm?"

Ihr Seufzen war resigniert, scheinbar erinnerte sie sich gerade an die vielen Male, in denen ihr Angebeteter am Tropfen gelandet war, da er den schwächeren, jüngeren und manchmal irgendwie naiveren Doktor aus den Klauen der Psychopaten gerissen hatte.  
„Er hat Anthrax abbekommen."

**Stille.**

Am anderen Ende der Leitung saß eine blonde Frau mit Kugelschreiber zwischen den Zähnen auf einem Drehstuhl, der etwas zur rechten Seite gewendet war.

Sie hatte die Beine überschlagen, eine wie immer eher ausgefallene Frisur, und aufgehört auf ihrer Tastatur herum zu hacken. Denn das hätte sie wirklich nicht erwartet.

JJ war verschwunden, um jeweils eine Tasse Kaffee für sie beide zu organisieren, und trat genau in diesem Moment in den Raum.

Sie hatte noch gehört, was er gesagt hatte.

Sie wollte es aber nicht gehört haben.

Penelope schluckte, und schon jetzt kämpften einige Tränen darum aus ihren Augen dringen zu dürfen, doch dennoch drang ein Lachen, dass eher der Sterbenslaut eines verwundeten Tieres war, durch ihre Kehle.

„Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz war."

„Es tut mir Leid."

Derek Morgan wiederholte die letzten Worte, die er wahrscheinlich jemals von seinem Kollegen hören würde, und legte auf.


End file.
